Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic signal inhibition devices and methods.
Background Art
Location and detection of explosives has become high priority among law enforcement and military personnel. In the wake of international and domestic terrorist attacks using industrial and improvised explosives, the success of explosive device location and detection techniques directly correlates to the number of lives saved. When law enforcement or military personnel are successfully able to locate and neutralize an explosive device prior to detonation, the tools of terrorism are rendered ineffective to kill or maim.
While some electronic location and detection techniques have been attempted, one of the most successful explosive detection devices is that of a canine's nose. Canines have been used by military and law enforcement personnel alike to detect the scent of explosive materials. For instance, a handler may lead a trained canine to specific locations, packages, containers, luggage, or other items so that the canine can search for scents of explosives. The handler directs the search and the canine provides the detection capability. When the canine detects an explosive, it notifies its handler through a behavioral change such as sitting. The handler then is able to call in an explosive neutralization team to, hopefully, render the explosive inoperable prior to detonation. The handler may also clear an area of bystanders in an effort to prevent injury or death.
Although many explosives are detected with the use of canines, the process of neutralization is imperfect. When notified by a canine that an explosive has been detected, the handler must call in additional personnel, such as an explosive ordinance disposal team, to neutralize the explosive. This need to request additional personnel causes unnecessary disadvantages. For instance, it takes time for the additional personnel to arrive and neutralize the explosive. The explosive could be detonated in this time. Moreover, the handler, the canine, and any bystanders are at increased risk during this time. It would be advantageous to have an improved apparatus and method for neutralizing explosive devices to prevent their detonation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.